


金梭舟

by wookie_1121



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookie_1121/pseuds/wookie_1121
Summary: 飞鸟与鱼&某种奇怪的东方奇幻设定，别深究。大纲文。





	1. Chapter 1

金博洋是只鲛人，肤白似雪、能诱捕水手的那种。

其实他有点人类血统，但外表上看不出来，从小他妈不往外说，他长大了自己也不提，所以基本上没人知道。

他是只妖，但妖族在现代活得实在不怎么容易——虽然人也都是悲惨社畜，但妖还要额外受到特殊生物管理局的监管，在一切公开场合隐藏非人类特征、每天夹着尾巴装得人模人样不说，还得定期到管理局报道。 飞天遁地都是违法，现在金博洋靠给人维护水族馆挣工资。他花销少，刨去房租水电，勉强能保证吃得上深海鱼。

但金博洋觉得这都还行，毕竟不会有鲛人试图用鱼尾走路，他也没打算大富大贵。他上岸生活是因为海洋污染实在严重，而且就现状来看几百年内不会好转。但即便如此，他也认为自己只是在陆地上“旅居”，他对人来说是个异类，人对他来说也是异类，他不打算跟人发生任何交集。

综上所述、由此可知，他几乎没有朋友，不存在社交问题，当然更没有情人。

直到有一天，特殊生物管理局的老大联系了他。

老大姓赵，人称赵天师。大约在清朝末年金博洋遇到他，那时候他看起来只有三十来岁，现在脸上有不少皱纹了。那时节沿海一带打仗，船油漏得到处都是，金博洋不堪其扰、正考虑上岸讨生活，赵天师教了他不少人类的处世习惯，在他上岸的过程中助益不少。

毕竟算是有些师徒情分，赵天师说话很直白：“有一只狐妖，黑户，前些日子从管理局逃了，我们现在人手不够，你看你能不能——”

金博洋飞快接话：“聘我当外援吗？好呀，我不贵。”

赵天师：……没见过能为五斗米折腰到这个地步的妖。

赵天师把噎的那口气顺下去，说：“咱们俩好歹有情分在，你就当帮我个忙、还个人情——”

“那不行，我没什么积蓄，请假没工钱的。”金博洋一口回绝，还挺诧异，“我当时不是把金梭舟抵给你了吗？我不欠你的情。”

他跟别的妖族还不一样。有的妖族群庞大，像鼠妖鸟妖猫妖狐妖这种，背后都有族人帮衬。但他没有。宋朝灭亡的那几年，世间灵气大衰退，神佛妖魔纷纷遁入另一空间。但那时金博洋实在太小，没有足够的力量跟族群一起穿越空间屏障，于是被迫留下了。

虽然当时一起被留下的也有几个，但大海是这么无边无际，彼此慢慢也就没了联系。

赵天师死心了。他是人，是跟人打交道的，这些年当了特殊生物管理局的老大，跟他打交道的妖也开始学着人的做派对他点头哈腰。但金博洋的行事逻辑不是这样的，世道一变再变，人族站上巅峰，但他从未被驯化、从未真正融入这个时代。

“行吧。”赵天师无可奈何，“路费先给你预支，其他报销和工钱回来再算。”

金博洋收了钱，一点也不拖沓，当天晚上请了假，第二天就出发了。

狐妖逃得很远、躲的位置很偏，但山上桃花盛开，景色也很美。

金博洋没有什么赏花情节，比起这些，他更想念水底成林的水草、珊瑚丛、还有地毯一样柔软的海葵，但他已经很多年没有回去了。他在海洋里度过了无忧无虑的幼生期，只管吃喝玩乐，没事就浮出水面唱歌、晒太阳，母亲会拥抱他、亲族会守护他，但后来他们都随着龙离开了，告诉他只要活着情况就会变好，但他只是活着享受了几个世纪的孤独，而一切神话都在预言世界毁灭、情况不会变好了。

他只能这么漂泊地活着，缩在浴缸里躲避干巴巴的空气，一个人吃冷冻的深海鱼。

他很快在山神庙找见了他的目标，羽生结弦，估计是个从日本跨境来的妖，而且是个黑户。山神庙旧到垮了半个房顶，卫生情况脏乱差，但狐妖的头发干净得像雪和月光。

他把人家从头点评到脚，狐妖也转过头来看他，兽瞳是琥珀色的，唇边却没有兽类的虎牙。他这厢笑眯眯眼波荡漾，金博洋的爪子却服从本能，一瞬间从指尖弹了出来。

这不应该啊。金博洋百思不得其解。狐狸和鱼也不存在食物链的上下游关系啊？

临阵走神，活该下一刻他就被逮了。

狐妖很强，利索地给他下了咒语，赤金色的一圈箍进手腕，从此羽生结弦到哪金博洋就得跟着，直到他们其中一个死去或者主动解咒为止。

事已至此，金博洋当场表演了一个咸鱼瘫，被迫入伙了。他痛心疾首，坐火车出山的车票钱居然还是他自己掏。

反倒是羽生结弦挺惊讶。从上古时，妖族被洪荒灵气所钟，地位在先天神灵之下、人族之上，是天地的次子。他们呼风唤雨、来去自如，被“自由”惯坏了，以直白为传统，不愿低头、不愿妥协、不愿束缚，动辄鱼死网破。被人抓了还像金博洋这么无所谓的，实在是特例中的特例。

“你就直说想让我干什么吧。”鲛人把脸贴在火车玻璃上，被拥挤的人群的热气熏得有气无力，“我打又打不过你，干完活，你给我解咒，咱俩和谐散伙，谁也别难为谁。”

羽生结弦说：“不是什么大事，我要金梭舟。”

金博洋皱起眉，满脸迷茫。

金梭舟是当初龙神留下的，但他研究过很久，发现除了能当个潜艇带人到大洋深处的神庙去凭吊过去，也就只能放在博古架上当个摆设，也不知道羽生要它来干什么。

问题在于这东西虽然最初是属于金博洋的，但目前跟着赵天师在特殊生物管理局。

“这事还不容易吗？”鲛人灵机一动，笑了，“你假装被我逮了，我就要那个当工钱，然后绳子一松，你逃了，这不就行了吗？”

……等等。

鲛人忽然回过味来，疑惑道：“你怎么知道这东西在特殊生物管理局？”

狐妖轻描淡写：“我从底层逃出来的时候看见了。”

金博洋：“……？”

底层——监狱？

“其实我早就想问了，你到底犯了多大的事？黑户可不至于被追杀吧？还聘妖族来逮你，怎么看都有黑幕。”

羽生结弦缓缓地望了他一眼：“我没有户籍，他们就想挖我的内丹。”

“他们在挖妖族的内丹。”

他们在离上海不太远的一个小城镇下了火车。

羽生结弦不知道哪儿来的人脉，带着他七拐八绕，找到了一只足有一千岁的老仙鹤，居然也是个黑户，坐在古董店里，跟他身边摆的那对玉璧一样古色古香。他很强，但如今这天地灵气极度匮乏，已经不足以为他续命，金博洋不明白他当初为什么不离开——到另一个空间去，留在力量丰饶的山海时代，和亲族朋友在一起展翅翱翔，不必在人类的目光下躲躲藏藏。

但谁都有自己的固执，他没资格说人家。

金博洋跟着狐妖踏进门，老仙鹤看见羽生结弦，颤颤巍巍就站起来了，既像如临大敌，又像故友重逢。但食物链无法克服，金博洋被他吓得鳞片都差点竖起来。

羽生结弦察觉到了，笑了一下，顺势拉着老仙鹤转进屏风后面去谈事。又是“内丹”又是“家”，琐琐碎碎，跟工作交接似的。

金博洋领他的情，就老实呆在外间瞎看。店里摆了一块珪，刻着鲲鹏出海、跃上青天。那线条风格是很多很多年前流行的，画出的海浪粗犷不失生动，鲛人直勾勾盯了半晌，嘴角稍稍撇了下去。

再上路的时候就有了车。他们一路沿着乡镇公路往上海开，金博洋教羽生不走高速，说高速上人多，待会儿打起来要积业报。

这看起来像个神叨叨的预言，但鲛人对危险的预见程度相当高。天师鼎盛的年代里，这一族有过被重点捉捕的黑暗岁月，为了他们的珠泪、鲛绡、还有人类从不拥有的捕猎者的嚣张美貌，只有对危险最敏锐且满怀不信任的鲛人才能活下来。

羽生结弦从后视镜里看他，猜测车上的这条鱼是不是随时能暴起的那一类。

车子飞驰，他们离上海越来越近，羽生结弦作为一个在逃的妖，很快就被“天眼”扫描到了。他们开过水田，乌云遮天蔽日从车后面追上来，两个天师落到车前，道符无风自动，虎视眈眈。

羽生结弦推开车门跳下去，一团奇异的影子在他背后腾起，卷曲伸缩。空气中热度飙升，火舌放肆跃动的姿态像一场上古祭神的舞蹈。金博洋很多年没见过这样纯粹的火属性，若不是亲眼所见他甚至不会相信狐族也能拥有这样的烈火，从羽生背后升起时像一轮大日般辉煌。

金博洋天性属水，抵触火焰，身上顷刻间浮起一层冰凉的水汽。他脚边的野草挂了霜，又立刻被蒸发，他忍住反击的本能，跟上同伴的脚步。

羽生结弦在前面开路，短短一条土路被他走出了所向披靡的味道。他这样壮烈的火适合出现在史诗和传说里。鲛人缀在他身后，不情愿靠得太近，被他转过身来攥住手腕，蓬勃的热度从冰冷的皮肤一路烧进心脏。

他们并肩从火海里穿过，两个天师实在不够看。他们被逼到河边，孤注一掷地甩出捆妖索，然后果断跳河逃生。

他猛拽羽生，把战斗刻进本能的狐妖这时候却像是不知如何处理问题的小孩。他的火迟疑了一瞬，一节未烧尽的绳索就落在了他的左臂，爆出一团金光。

金博洋浅金的兽瞳霎时紧缩成细缝。他被激怒了，纵身跳下河流的瞬间利爪划开了水波。没有人愿意在水中与鲛人为敌，这种生物是一切水域的霸主，在动荡的水流中动作利落得不可思议，于是那两个游开去的天师再也没能爬上河岸。

羽生站在河岸边，用手撑着膝盖在喘息。捆妖索带来奇异的疼痛，他胳膊上的筋脉像被掐到一处，挥手时只能唤出几朵小火苗。

鲛人已经从远处游回来，浮在水面与他对视，眼瞳在阳光下映出无机质的色彩。他已经被浸透了，蓬松的发型毁了个彻底。从头发上滴下的水珠划过他的面孔，衣服狼狈地糊在皮肤上，却和谐得理所应当。水洗去了伪装成人类所积下的尘埃、还原了他的某种天性，这刚结束猎杀的肉食动物脸上呈现出一种冷酷却极富吸引力的美。羽生结弦注视着他的面庞，明白了那些传闻中的陆地生物为何会心甘情愿被拖进深渊。

“你怎么回事？”金博洋问。这狐妖看着简直像没见过捆妖索。

“……你想救我？”羽生结弦说。他看着鲛人，眼神有些奇怪，让鲛人感觉像是秘密受到了窥探。

金博洋皱着眉打量他，有点困惑，有点烦躁，不承认也不否认。其实他根本不知道，他族群的文化没有教授他做事前要条分缕析寻找原因，大部分情况下“好奇”和“我就想这么做”足以成为他们几乎全部的动因。

“我乐意。”他迎着羽生的目光，又想了想，给自己找补，“你还没给我解开咒语呢。”

可是他明明可以等天师把羽生抓回去或者直接杀死，那样咒语也会自动解开。

当晚他们宿在附近的乡镇。旅店屋子很小，羽生结弦爬上床，很快就睡着了。

他在阳光之前醒来。旁边的床上没有人，被子掀起一角，床单和枕头上只有几处褶皱，没有被使用一整夜的痕迹。

他下床推开卫生间的门，金博洋坐在一缸冷水里，此刻仰起头与他对视，看来已经呆了很久。

“你怎么在这儿？”羽生结弦轻声问。

“干了太久了。”鲛人说，熹微的晨光落在他脸上，让他看起来很天真，“有水吗？我想喝点干净的水。”

羽生结弦出去给他拿了矿泉水，鲛人扬着脖子喝得没有停歇的意思，喉结滚动着，很性感。

“你有多久没回家——或者说，下水了？”羽生拧开龙头洗脸，尝试使用足够温和的语气，以免被认为是一种冒犯。“我是指江河湖海那种的。”

“挺长时间了。”金博洋说，也尽量释放出友善的信号，“主要是很多年没回海里了。”

羽生结弦在镜子里用平和的眼神看着他。

“我生活的——曾经生活的那片海域在开采石油。”金博洋又举着瓶子灌了一口凉水，“污染严重，人也很多，没办法，到处都很脏。”

他注视着瓶子里微微晃动的水，继续道，“他们开工之前，我也想过把他们吓跑，但没用。”他说，“一直住在我隔壁海域的一只大章鱼这么干了，人们起初以为那里确实有怪物，但后来有些有武器的人来了，我听见枪炮声。”

鲛人喃喃道，“我能感觉到它的血——海水把它们带到我面前了。那之后我就上了岸，再也没回去。”

羽生结弦转过身，看起来像是喉咙发紧。金博洋把塑料瓶向他推了推，他拿起来喝了一大口，瓶身被捏得有些变形。

金博洋反而很平静。

大海枯竭之后他一度不愿提起故乡，不愿谈及珍珠般的浪花、幽深奇诡的洞穴、还有被珊瑚和奇花异草妆点的海底国度，倒不是不堪回首，只是无味。

人族曾把他的同族当作试验品加以解剖，对他讲起鲜血毫不避讳，只因为他们觉得这些异类根本不该拥有共情，但他不对人族提及广袤世界的隐秘一面却不是出于这种自大。上一个嘲讽他的人早在几百年前就被时间磨得灰飞烟灭，曾几何时他也曾瞳孔倒竖只想杀之后快，但久而久之他只觉得无趣。人的寿命如此短暂，注定他只能活在世界之外，不被理解，也无法融入。他活得那么较真没有任何意义，鲲鹏出水、七海呼啸的时代已经过去了，他只是一朵小小的水花，掀不起海啸，只是随波逐流。

他们有几秒——或几分钟，没有再说话。太阳从窗外升起来，远远地传来几声鸟叫。有什么东西在这之中完成了一次平静的交流。

“走吧。”金博洋最终笑了一下，“今天去拿金梭舟，你演得像那么回事一点。”

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

感谢羽生结弦愿意忍受全身上下被捆得乱七八糟的绳索，他们一路绿灯地走进了特殊生物管理局的办公楼。

金博洋敲了敲门卫处的玻璃，当值的小天师正睡得四仰八叉，被惊醒后发觉是只面相很嫩的妖，一肚子起床气顿时有了出口。

“干嘛的干嘛的！没到这个月检查的日子呢！有事出门右转前台登记！”

鲛人露出了标准礼仪用八颗牙微笑，尖利的虎牙晃出白森森的光：“有事，我把你们要的逃犯带来了，你看现在是……”

小天师正忙着把自己在狭小的椅子里瘫得更舒服一点，闻言顿觉在听一通“我找到你需要的肾源了快给我打钱”的低级无良诈骗电话，横眉竖眼地打断了他：“骗谁呢，管理局成立以来我就没见过抓自己人的妖，你赶紧走人啊不然小心我——”

话音戛然而止。

他面前的玻璃发出了支离破碎的声音。

他胆战心惊地抬起头，瞌睡全被吓跑了。鲛人恢复了浅金的瞳色，那属于捕食者的眼睛唤醒了深刻在人类本能中的恐惧。金博洋还是保持着微笑，只是把手掌按在玻璃窗上，那倒霉的人造物敌不过极寒，毫无抵抗地被冻裂了，竟还被力量强行粘合、不能碎成一地。

鲛人用很温和的声音对他说：“麻烦你通知一下你们赵局长好吗？不然我走人了。”

小天师从椅子上窜了起来，跌跌撞撞连滚带爬地求援去了。羽生结弦目送着他的背影，看了看金博洋的表情，把“你怎么突然变得这么暴躁”默默咽了。

“想什么呢？”鲛人走回他身边，手上犹带未散的寒气。“胳膊疼得厉害吗？给你绑松一点？“

“不是特别疼，只是不太能发力。”羽生摇摇头，“我在想，你就用一根绳子把我‘捉’住了，会不会被他们怀疑。”

“那我现在把你揍一顿？”金博洋抬眼看他，嗤笑，“我怎么那么舍得。”

羽生结弦：“……“

他小心翼翼：”我不怕疼。“

“……”金博洋自暴自弃：“我说的是舍不得那点力气。”

然后他们陷入了一阵沉默，心里都在想自己是真不怎么擅长说人话。

过了一会儿，鲛人问：“等拿到你要的东西之后，你有什么打算？”

他的语气柔和下来。

羽生结弦说：“应该就回家了吧。”

金博洋“哦”了一声，没再说话，看起来有点心不在焉。

羽生想了想：“在那之前我会给你解咒的。”

鲛人有点恼火地看着他：“不是这个问题。”他把目光转开，盯着地面，忽然又泄了气，“算了。”

“总之。”最后，金博洋说，“待会儿你自己看情况脱身，用个身外化身之类的，据我所知这里的法阵拦不住神魂。我在外面等你，反正有咒语在，你能找到我。“

羽生结弦点了点头。

又是一阵短暂的沉默。

“你别担心。”他忽然说，“会没事的。”

赵天师亲自带了四个高阶天师来提人。

“辛苦了辛苦了。”赵天师握着金博洋的手，态度亲热得仿佛他们是什么久别重逢的挚友。他扫了羽生结弦一眼，笑着对鲛人说：“毫发无伤，你很厉害啊。”

人类的体温比鲛人高，金博洋很不适应地将手抽了出来。

“我的工钱呢？”他说，一点都不打算客套。

“给！你想要多少？”赵天师十分自然地收回手，好像豪不介意被拂了面子。

“我不要钱了，金梭舟还我，就当我赎回来了。”金博洋说。

赵天师的眉头一拧，但立刻又恢复了和善：“怎么突然想拿回去了？”

金博洋有点烦躁，鲛人真的很不喜欢解释原因，但他需要稍微拖延一下时间，让羽生再走远一点，“我想……回海底去祭拜一下神庙。”他说。

“想家了。”赵天师点点头，他故作了然的样子让鲛人的爪子有点蠢蠢欲动，“那你等一下吧，我去取。”

“我在大门外等。”金博洋转身就走。

“给你。”被太阳晒了五分钟之后，赵天师踩着鲛人忍耐的死线姗姗来迟。小小的梭形金船只有核桃大小，被他握在手中。

金博洋伸出手，小船落在他的手心，顿时发出一阵朦胧的柔光，水波般荡漾，然后隐没在阳光下。

“好了，两不相欠。”赵天师站在铁栅门后面，笑容满面地说，“太阳这么大，早点回去吧，别再等了。”

他的话听起来充满了爱怜，却无端让人想起结束打猎的猎人安抚自己的猎犬。鲛人有些疑惑地打量他，感觉有什么令人惊悚的东西在慢慢爬上脊背。他的种族天生体温偏低，能够抵御深海的寒冷，但这一瞬间他体会到了血液凝结成冰的感觉。

“你回家呆一阵子也好，快要到夏天了，陆地上不适合鲛人。”天师用劝慰的语气说，“这里的事情跟你没关系了，管理局新研究的法器都很靠谱，你也不用担心会被寻仇之类的。”

金博洋浑身发冷。他看着人类充满怜悯和轻蔑的眼睛，那种看冥顽不灵野性难驯的兽类的眼睛。那一节捆妖索。他明白了。

他想起片刻之前羽生望向他的双眼，明亮而湿润，充满希望，说着“回家”，再也不像那只打起架来凶巴巴不要命的狐狸了。他看着天师，表情平静，在心里把诅咒的话骂了个遍，终于慢吞吞地转身走了。

管理局的秘密监狱建在地下，很幽暗，只有天花板上的法阵发出微光。

羽生结弦被蒙住眼耳口，绑在法阵下面，那玩意像个抽油烟机似的，片刻不停地吸取他的力量。不知多久之前，那些天师发现他没有内丹，就用这种办法榨出他的价值。

他在这片无光也无声的空间里，无法感知时间流逝了多久，只能拼尽全力与之对抗，尽量活得久一点、再久一点。

就好像他在这人生地不熟的冷酷世界、在这暗无天日的牢房里，还怀揣着一点不知从何而来的固执希望。

那天他按照剧本顺从地被四个天师押走，一路向地下深处走去。他不动声色观察四周，很快发觉他们所走的并不是他上一次来时的路。

四周的法阵越来越多，气氛安静得诡异。他察觉不对，立即准备身外化身溜之大吉——

自他左臂上爆发的金光伴随着分筋错骨的剧痛，将他将要离体的神魂硬生生钉在了躯壳里，不得逃脱。

人类从原始到现代，从没放弃过工具。捆妖索被秘密改造至今，已经由形至神，脱离了产生肉体苦痛的呆板道具，成了专捆无形之物的可怕樊笼。

走在前面的天师转过头来，看他的眼神像看一只最后关头才发现自己陷入罗网的鸟。

而当他们发现他没有内丹，那眼神中又出现了惊惧，和被贪婪催生、不顾一切的跃跃欲试。

他们用捆妖索绑住他，用鸿飞不渡的丛极之渊的极寒之水灌在他脚下，把他当成一颗丹药来熬炼，以期抚慰他们在得道成仙的疯狂梦想中煎熬的心。

浑浑噩噩之间，羽生结弦偶尔会想起那只鲛人在闲聊时对他说的，妖苟且偷安在人群中的生活、被杀死的章鱼、回不去的大海——真奇怪，这段相处对于他们漫长的生命来说太过短暂，本不必放在心上，他却记得这样清晰、这样认真，甚至想得起鲛人带着疲惫的面容。他想起那双淡金色的平静眼睛，说着“大海”——他已经不称之为“家”了，哪儿有那么死寂的家呢？他这才知道那平静原来是数百年间被封冻住的寂寞。

他心里有一点隐约的遗憾，觉得他们本该成为朋友，甚至——有可能的话，更亲密的什么。但他已虚弱至此，那些恐怕只能是太渺茫的奢望了。

他只庆幸，特殊生物管理局所做的勾当已经传到妖族的耳朵里了。

法阵还在不知疲倦地运转，可他已经摇摇欲坠。恍惚间，他仿佛听到这死寂的地方响起了一阵水声。

再次醒来时，羽生结弦察觉自己正躺在微微晃动的汽车后座上。

车子的音响开着，放一首很悠扬舒缓的歌，音量被体贴地调低了。一个声音在跟着轻轻哼唱，音色极为澄净优美，仿佛皓月空明、海潮悠悠而过，竟把原唱衬得像庸脂俗粉了。

他猛然撑起身体，随即发现束缚已经全然消失。暖橙色的光翻越车窗倾泻在他脸上，久违的光明刺痛了双眼。

一块柔软凉滑的织物落在他脸上，半透明，遮去了阳光。

“可怜可怜你的眼睛。”金博洋说，“我织的绡，送你了，不好看但至少好用，你可别挑。”

他从驾驶席转过头来对他笑。车子飞驰在路上，一轮巨大的夕阳在前方降落，橙红的光晕把他的轮廓描摹得像一个梦境，浅金色的双眼熠熠发亮。

羽生结弦被魇住一样。他想问，你知道你在做什么吗？又想问，你怎么做到的？其实他只想问，你为什么要来？但他动弹不得，一颗早已埋下的种子在一个笑容之下生根发芽、枝繁叶茂地开出花，新生的力量缓慢灌进他的身体，鼓动着，令人愉悦。最后他说：“……你来得还挺快。”

鲛人已经转回去专心开车，闻言笑了一声：“还得谢谢你早埋了一步棋。”

羽生结弦有点迷惑。金博洋知道他不明白维稳在这个国度有多被看重，其实他也不太明白，但无所谓，这种想法很“好用”。从老仙鹤那里传出去的消息像飓风席卷妖的世界，引起惴惴不安和蠢蠢欲动，极迅速地酝酿出一场亟待点燃的野火。

很快就有目光从上面投下来，赵天师只能离开管理局，去为那些审视和怀疑焦头烂额。

事情进展到这一步，金博洋很庆幸，手腕上的符咒还在发出微弱的光。

有点好笑，这个最初束缚住他的东西，竟然成了他们之间仅存的联系。

至于那间囚室，凡世间有水之处，都是鲛人的国度。

“你到底怎么把我弄出来的？”羽生结弦说。

“就顺着一大堆脏兮兮的管道游进去，把你解下来，只不过出来时花了点力气，你可有点重。”金博洋说。但羽生知道他所做的绝不止说的这么简单，管理局的法阵不针对神魂，也只是神魂而已。

“所以为什么？”他问道。

鲛人“啧”了一声，好在没被最讨厌的问题逼得跳车，他说：“与其想这个，你不如考虑一下给我什么报酬？”

羽生结弦沉默了。

金博洋大声笑起来，曾经带着疲惫与无动于衷的面容上满溢着快活。他说：“要不这样吧，你先给我讲一讲那个空间？那里美吗？”

羽生结弦凝视他，带着一点审视。他不知道他究竟知道了多少，但一股奇异的如释重负包裹住他。这世界上有人与你分担秘密，他就接过了你背负的一半，于是一起负重前行的道路也有盼头。

他于是讲起另一片高远的天空，神鸟从太阳旁边飞过，啄下星星去喂幼崽；庞大的妖兽穿过高大的古树林，与成了精的藤蔓缠斗。

“还有大海呢？”金博洋催促他，望过来的眼睛亮而温柔。

羽生对他笑。那里的海洋宽广无边，充满力量，传说鲛人住在海底深处，但他每夜都能听到鲸与海鸟的歌谣。

当晚他们宿在沿途一座城镇，冒着热气的食物让他们得到了抚慰。

而第一句高音响起的时候，羽生结弦在浴室外面被吓了一跳。

鲛人今晚好像格外快乐，在浴缸里引吭高歌，高至极处便成飘渺，人类最好的高音歌唱家也只能自惭形秽。他把每一句的尾音拖得很长，吟唱着羽生结弦听不懂的语言，曲调有些忧伤，叫他想起天上飘过的云霞、思乡人凝望的月亮。

羽生结弦没有看电视的打算，他裹了被子靠在床头呆呆地听，权且消磨时间。

浴室共鸣起来像微型剧院，金博洋唱的内容却慢慢变得不那么正经。他唱完那支忧伤的古老曲调，跟着哼起了荒腔走板的戏曲，接着情绪一转，开始唱一首网红歌。羽生结弦听过这首，节奏很燥，却被鲛人唱得很清新活泼，只不过中途忘了词，水声哗啦啦响了一会儿，接下去的词全给改成了“我想吐个烟圈”。

羽生结弦琢磨片刻，翻身下床，从旅店的柜子里摸出了烟和打火机。

“你出来拿一下？”他敲了敲浴室的门。歌声戛然而止。他觉得鲛人的表情恐怕有些得意。

“你就不能顺便帮我送进来？”鲛人用漂亮嗓子颐指气使。

羽生结弦叹了口气，推开门就看见光裸的金博洋大剌剌斜倚在浴缸里，上半身的皮肤白得惊人，鳍状的耳轮支棱着，青蓝的鳞片从胯骨流泻下去、覆盖下半身。他长长的尾巴尖实在塞不进水里，就湿漉漉地搭在浴缸沿上。

地上到处是水。羽生结弦皱着眉头，努力踮起脚尖，几个跨步走过去坐到马桶上，立刻双脚离地，一滴水也不肯多沾。

“给你。”他撕开包装，抽出一支烟递过去。

鲛人笑嘻嘻地接了，耳鳍忽闪两下，像小扇子。他用手去搓打火机上的滚轮，但他皮肤上全是水，指间还有滑溜溜的蹼，试了几次都打不着火。

羽生结弦接过来给他点烟，嚓的一声火苗窜起来。他伸另一只手要去拿金博洋的烟，但鲛人先一步凑了过来。他白净的脖颈温顺地弯着，一道沟壑流淌在脊背上，蜿蜒到引人遐想却不可窥探的阴影里去。鲛人濡湿的睫毛垂着，湿红的嘴唇抿着烟嘴，凑到羽生的手边，近到羽生只要动一动手指，就能掐住他的脖子。

见羽生没有动，他甚至还撩起眼皮，用那双湿漉漉的眼睛望他，疑惑得天真，天真得狡猾，狡猾得诱惑，诱惑得惊心动魄。

羽生把手侧过去，让他煨着火点着了烟。烟气不过肺，被鲛人吐出来玩，一个圆圆的圈，飘到他脸上。羽生结弦隔着朦胧的烟雾注视鲛人俊秀的脸庞，终于明白这种生物为何会引起人类狂热的捕捉欲，最终消失在大海深处。

这个月天气最阴沉的日子，他们在入海口遭遇了最后的伏击。

其实也在意料之中。特殊生物管理局的反应很快，从第三天起，追在车后面的天师就没有停过。攻击一直很猛烈，车里始终弥漫着血腥味，金博洋都不知道这些上古时代的符咒和法器居然隐秘地流传了下来，还被改造成更可怕的工具。

他的两只胳膊都受了伤，左腿更严重一些，一大片被灼烧的痕迹狰狞地盘踞在皮肤上。他化出原形时羽生结弦看到那里青蓝色的鳞片全被烧掉了，露出猩红的血肉。

羽生的情况稍微好一点，那些人类没怎么把重型杀伤武器往他身上招呼，大概还指望把他活捉回去抽干。他的左臂痛得扭曲，眉骨上方有一块弹片擦过的血痕，衣服给烧破了洞。

他们看起来看起来狼狈不堪，但好在还有余力，而且还活着。

车子横冲直撞地开到海边，赵天师带着一群下属在等待他们。冰冷的风掀起他们的袍脚，像一群身体鼓胀的幽灵。

“博洋，你这是何必呢？”赵天师估计是最近被检查得要疯了，青色的胡茬一路连到鬓角也顾不上打理。他长满红血丝的眼睛盯着羽生，却偏要端住苦口婆心的人设跟金博洋说话，让人想起影片里精神分裂的杀人魔。

“他跟你有什么关系，值得你这样拼出命去救他呢？”天师的首领用轻柔得令人毛骨悚然的语气说，“你也知道了，他没有内丹，甚至根本就不是妖族，跟你一点都不一样。不值得的，博洋，你还有好长的好日子呢，别犯傻。”

“而且，”见金博洋沉默，他继续说，“再想想看，你身上不是还有一点人类的血吗？为什么不过来呢？没有人会伤害你，我们只要他。”

羽生结弦震惊地看着他。

鲛人忽然轻蔑地笑了一下。

“那点血，我早就不要了。”他讥讽地说，“不然你以为我是怎么把捆妖索从他身上弄下来的？”

他留着那点人类的血，上岸生活，隐在人群中碌碌无为，以为这也算是在远亲的地盘上有了立足之地。可那都是他自己编来骗自己的，醉生梦死，他早就该承认了，他寂寞得发了疯，以至于把希望放在人类身上。

但现在他不要了。他是逝去的山海时代留下的微末火星，却不甘心做一片余烬，既然再怎样委曲求全也无法融入新的世界，不如便把自己烧个干净。

金博洋不再听他废话。他侧过身，把手从口袋里拿出来，很用力地牵了一牵羽生的手。

一个小小的东西滑进羽生的掌心。

他张开手掌，金色的小船干干净净地停在那里。

“你……”他猛地抬起头，鲛人浅金色的瞳孔凝望着他。

他什么都知道了。

“走吧，进海里去，它会带你去神庙——也许门会开，看你的缘分。”金博洋温柔地注视他的眼睛，声音变得像唱歌时那样剔透，语调带有一种奇异的韵律感，“先天神灵，太阳神鸟——除了鸟还有什么生物一滴水都不愿沾？既然真相我都知道，就当你给过报酬了。”他笑着，拍了拍羽生的肩膀。

“不过现在，没有内丹你死都比我更痛苦，还是别在这里拖后腿了。”

“回你的世界去飞吧。”

羽生结弦紧紧握住他的手指。鲛人的声音在他脑海里回荡，轻柔地催眠了他的每一根神经——虽然金博洋一路上都不曾用过，但天赋就是天赋，精神控制的能力永远存在。他的身体不再遵从指令，他没有别的办法，只能拼尽全力指望自己能攥得再紧一点、再久一点。

金博洋看着他，浅金色的瞳孔像一场美妙梦境，羽生在那里看见自己焦急的脸。他慢慢抽出手指，向侧面走了两步，身体在天师与大海之间割裂开一条单薄的线。

羽生结弦在他背后向大海走去，一步步没入水中，背后传来坚冰不断生长和碎裂的脆响，还有天师的怒喝，符咒燃烧、雷电低鸣的声音。

他的身体遵照鲛人的指令行动，但眼泪自由地滚落下来。

天师的雷电撕裂阴云，鲛人重重砸在海面，黑色的海水咆哮着泛着泡沫，将他埋向深渊。他的尾鳍折断了，鱼尾无力地颤抖，血液四散如花，骨茬在水中闪烁莹润森白的光。在剧痛淹没意识之前，他看到海上出现了巨大的漩涡，翻滚的怒浪扑向海岸，天师们惊恐地后退。

那只鸟运气真不错，总算可以回家了。他模模糊糊地想。

……我也算是不枉此生啦。

**后记**

后来他们住在海边。

有时金博洋会故意在涨潮时甩着鱼尾跃上礁石，远远地对羽生结弦吹口哨。

羽生无奈地笑着，助跑几步，在海浪打湿脚尖前腾空一跃，新生的羽翼从他背后舒展开来——他冲进漩涡捞起金博洋时，翅膀被怒海折断了，不过还好，这个空间富饶的力量足够让他长出新的来，一切都有希望。

金博洋惊呼着展开双臂，接住了这只仍飞不灵便的、歪歪斜斜从天而降、撞入他怀中的鸟。

而在遥远的海底神庙，金梭舟被鲛人们擦净了，安安稳稳地摆在龙神的祭坛上。

**END**


End file.
